


You Must Be New

by Wheresmypie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kindergarten teacher!au, M/M, Rating May Change, de-aged volleyball dorks, teacher!ukai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresmypie/pseuds/Wheresmypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeda considers himself a generous person. For instance, he has taken twelve foster sons over the past three years. Patience comes without saying in his line of work and the extremes he’s gone to provide all of these boys a home. He could even handle Nishinoya and Tanaka’s constant drawings of the previous kindergarten teacher, Kiyoko, scattered around the house. But he swears to god if he hears Hinata’s admiring blabbering, Kageyama and Tsukishima’s complaining and even Yamaguchi’s rare comments about the new kindergarten teacher he’s going to rip all of their vocal chords out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Be New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've got a good feeling about this story because I have a record of not finishing stories I start but this time will be different I promise! *she says for the 4 millionth time*
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story it's going to be a fairly long (hopefully) multi chapter fic! I'll try and update regularly but yeah... I don't have a good history of that either... Anyway, enjoy!

X

 

“Ukai sensei let us play outside today!” Takeda winced as his four youngest boy’s entered the house. Their arrival signalled by Hinata’s loud, screechy voice echoing through the house. Takeda walked slowly into the kitchen where the boy’s were seated.

 

“Is that so?” Takeda said dejectedly, shuffling towards the pantry to prepare some afternoon tea for them all. There wasn’t much left apart from a box of muesli bars, a bowl of fruit, some lasagna sheets (he’ll save that for dinner) and a jar of cookies… that was empty? He sighed and shook his head, reminding himself to scold Nishinoya and Tanaka (the usual suspects).

 

“But _dad_ , it was _raining_ today! He forced us to go out and get wet… We could have caught a cold!” Kageyama whined and Takeda’s heart sank as he realised that this was going to be yet another one of their long and tedious conversations about their new teacher.

 

They’ve only been going to Kindergarten for three weeks and Takeda was already sick to death of hearing “Ukai sensei helped me do this” and “Ukai sensei didn’t let me do that”. Every sentence the four boys had said throughout the past three weeks had always started with that damned name. Even his precious little Yamaguchi was beginning to get on his nerves.

 

 

“You look fine to me, Kageyama.” He said, handing the children an apricot muesli bar and an apple each.

 

 

“But I read that sometime’s cold’s can kill you!” Kageyama raised his voice slightly. He was beginning to get agitated. Takeda could usually calm him down at this stage, as long as Tsukishima or Hinata didn’t start winding him up, he’d be fine.

 

“Kageyama, you can’t read.” Tsukishima smirked at him across the bench and took a bite out of his apple. The only time Tsukishima smiled was when he was making fun of Kageyama, that smug grin sprawled across his lips.

 

 

“Yes I can!” Kageyama yelled back at him.

 

 

“Oh yeah? What does D-O-G spell?”

 

“I know! It spells dog!” Yamaguchi interrupted.

 

“Shut up, Tadashi!” Kageyama and Tsukishima yelled in unison.

 

This is when Takeda would usually interrupt, yes this does happen often. he’d often walk in on Kageyama and Tsukishima (sometimes even Hinata) tackling each other on the floor or screaming at the top of their lungs (well Tsukki doesn’t scream… He just provokes) and Yamaguchi wiping tears from his eyes and covering his face, trying to convince Takeda, or whoever else is watching the fight unfold, that he isn’t crying. Of course the obvious sniffle every few seconds gives him away.

 

 

“Boys that’s enough.” Takeda never raises his voice. But all of his children find his calm but somehow tense tone and his arms folded and furrowed eyebrows much scarier than if he would yell. He was also aware how some of his children had previously come from abusive families. Kageyama and Tsukishima stopped bickering and looked down at the ground, not meeting Takeda’s eyes. The silence was broken by a quiet sniffle coming from Yamaguchi. “Apologise to your brother.”

 

“Sorry Tadashi…” The two boys said together.

 

 

“Yeah we didn’t mean to make you cry!” Hinata exclaimed with wild hand gesture (that just missed Kageyama’s face).

 

“Shouyo… You didn’t even do anything.” Takeda chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm.

 

“I know, I was just saying sorry because I know it’s hard looking at Kageyama’s face every day.”

 

Takeda was going to need an aspirin before sorting out part two of Kageyama’s tantrum. He would have scolded Hinata but he had made Yamaguchi giggle and that was enough for him to handle Kageyama and Tsukishima. Seeing his baby boy smile was enough to make him put up with the rest of the year with Ukai sensei.

 

X

 

“Hello? Is this Takeda Ittetsu?”

 

“Yes, to whom am I talking with?” Takeda spoke confidently into the phone. Not giving any signs that he was currently trying to pry Asahi out from underneath his bed after Nishinoya had told him about Bloody Mary. He squirmed in his grasp. _Jeez this kid is strong for a six year old._ Takeda thought.

 

“My name is Ukai Keishin, I’m the teacher at Karasuno Kindergarten.” Takeda had to resist from letting out a groan as he found out who this man was. His heartbeat sped up as well, he hadn’t realised he had been anticipating meeting this guy. Which was completely normal considering how much his kids spoke about him. “I’m calling because I’m having some concerns about your son…”

 

He sighed and rested the phone on his shoulder and leaned his head to the side to hold it in place. He then yanked Asahi’s ankles as he finally lost his grip on Takeda’s bed legs.

 

“No! She’s gonna claw out my eyeballs!” Asahi sulked into his hands and crawled into a ball.

 

“Sorry, is this not a good time?” Ukai asked.

 

“No hold on- shit Asahi!” Takeda cursed as he had attempted to pry Asahi’s hand’s from his face, only to be met with a foot in his chest.

 

“Don’t touch my eyeballs!” He screamed and ran upstairs, probably to find another empty bedroom to hide in. He adds yet another reason to punish his littlest troublemaker. Traumatising Asahi… Again he’ll add to his list, and yes he does have an actual list.

 

He then remembered he had Ukai on the phone pressed against his ear. He had mentioned having concerns about his son. It could honestly have been any of them. He could be complaining about Kageyama’s introverted nature or how Tsukishima appears to have made it his life goal to get under everyone’s skin. He might even have a problem with how quiet Yamaguchi is and fears the excessive amount of time he spends clinging to Tsukishima damaging for his emotional development. Takeda isn’t really worried about any of this stuff but their social workers do seem to have their whole personalities figured out from speaking to them three or four times maximum.

 

“Sorry about that. What about my son?”

 

 

“It’s fine… It’s Hinata.” Takeda’s face scrunched up. He wondered what on earth his little ginger ball made up of sunshine and stupid questions could have done to concern his teacher. “Um… If you don’t mind. I’d like to talk with you and Hinata about this in person. Would you mind coming to pick Hinata up at three?”

 

Takeda still had his eyebrows furrowed to the point of extreme discomfort, “Uh, yes of course.”

 

 

“Okay, see you then. Goodbye Takeda.”

 

 

“Bye.” Takeda answered quickly and hung up.

 

 

Karasuno Kindergarten and Elementary were well within walking distance so he usually gets the boys to walk home every day. He considered taking the van up to the Kindergarten but then decided against it. He would let Tsushima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama walk home as usual. He looked at his watch.

 

 

_2:35_

 

Deciding that it was a good time to leave, Takeda grabbed his coat and told his ‘supposedly’ sick sons, Asahi and Nishinoya that he would be back a bit later on and to tell Daichi and Suga that they’re in charge until he gets home. Even though he was almost certain that Nishinoya’s mind would interpret that as _“Nishinoya you’re in charge and can boss around your brothers until I get home.”_

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to be even slightly as concerned as what he had been for Hinata and why his teacher had insisted he personally go down to the school and discuss the matter in person. A thousand scenarios had crossed his mind; he narrowed down the possibilities. He can’t be injured because then Ukai would have told him over the phone. If he’d gotten into a fight with Kageyama or Tsukishima he wouldn’t have only mentioned Hinata. Maybe it was his schoolwork? Maybe he was falling behind? Hinata never was the sharpest tool in the shed but then again, neither was Kageyama. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what small, cheerful Hinata had done. He saw the school come into view. Well he guessed he’d find out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the start. Comments and liked are always greatly appreciated. GREATLY appreciated ~(˘▾˘~)


End file.
